You Can't Always Get What You Want
by dolldarlingcliche
Summary: None of them could explain it...but one thing was clear. Once was all it took. Once the Cross brothers saw their certain girl, it was over from there. It felt like love had captured them! But the problem...these girls were spoken for and were not about to fall for these mountain men. That's crazy talk! But...is it really all that crazy? And what's with all the kidnapping? K/J OC/OC


**Hello! Let me just start off by saying a big 'THANKS' for clicking on my story! :) I hope you enjoy! I want to remind you that I own nothing at all except the story of which you are reading now. Have fun and leave reviews!**

* * *

You Can't Always Get What You Want  
Chapter One  
**First Glances**

_"We sometimes encounter people, even perfect strangers,  
__who begin to interest us at first sight, somehow suddenly, all at once, before a word has been spoken."_

* * *

"Prick." Kelsi mumbled as she stood from the table and gazed at the distress that just took place in the middle of the field.

Around the wooded area lay her father, brother, and friends, along with other men. On the outside of the boxed off wood, various men and boys lay scattered along the brushed forest floor. To make it worse, the Cross brothers smiled gallantly, struck with pride as the men around them groaned.

_To think, I had an interest in him_, Kelsi's mind filled with slight regret as her eyes transfixed on the Cross brother she was smitten with only moments earlier. _How improper. _Much to her dismay, the boy she was dwelling on looked in her direction and caught her eye. He smiled a bit, guilt behind his features. She glared.

Jason Cross.

How dare he and his brothers come into town and disturb what must be one of the most profitable events of the month, the year even! It was so...so obvious that everyone was shocked that they were still here.

"Well boys," said a voice from the center of the Cross brothers. It was Nathan Cross, the oldest. He saw the eyes of the town members as they looked on with rage, shock, or disgust. "I believe we've overstayed our welcome." With that, the boys stepped hesitantly over the men sprawled over the ground and towards the back of the field to where the horses and carriages were at wait.

Kelsi watched as they trekked the field, and hopped into the wagon. Again, her eyes trailed over them as they settled in, now very uncomfortable under the glare of the town. Nathan, being the oldest, sat in the driver's bench and held tightly to the ropes to steer. River, the second oldest, swished his black hair out of his face and stared on, not looking back at the town. Trent, the third oldest, and Max, the youngest, followed suit by not looking back.

But Jason, known as the forth oldest, let his brown eyes fall back; searching for the one his eyes had been staring at since he got there. Kelsi Nielsen. She glared in disgrace. _Forget those stupid butterflies in you stomach. Have you seen what he and his family did your own flesh and blood? They are out, fallen to the ground while those Cross boys ride off, unharmed! _

As her brain allowed the painful knowledge to grasp her thoughts, she stared on as Jason watched her intensely, trying to get an emotion out of her. He wanted an expression that was not of anger, but a look of care and affection, seeing as they hit it off so well.

_Why would she care for the very boy she only met today, let alone show any sort of emotion for love? _Kelsi stopped thinking that instant. She was getting ahead of herself. What, with love? She barely knew what it was, let alone felt it.

The subject was dropped as she circled her arms over her chest. He wouldn't faze her. Not even those big doe eyes would do the trick. Not after what he did, no. Moments later, the Crosses were out of sight.

"Good ridden." Kelsi muttered and rushed forward to the men among the spaced out 2'4s along the ground. "Father!"

Penn Nielsen glanced up, mud and dried blood smeared his face. "Kelsi, see to your brother. I'm fine. Your mother went to find something to clean my face. Nothing broken."

Kelsi glanced skeptically. "Are you sure?"

"Yes darling, now go."

Kelsi nodded, obeying. She walked a few paces over to a tree that had a boy propped against it. "Harrison?" The man looked up, his lips setting in a thin line.

"Is he alright?" Harrison's deep voice questioned as he turned his eyes over to their father who was now being blotted with a cold compress by their weeping mother. Kelsi turned to their parents, and back to her brother.

"Yes," she confirmed. "He told me to come to you since he didn't break anything." Her voice trailed off once she saw his fingers. "You on the other hand..."

Harrison shrugged."I got a few pops in the knuckles for punching a Cross boy in the face. No big deal." He shrugged. Just then, Kelsi recalled a bruise forming on the cheek of Max Cross. "He tried to take a gander at my girl's sister. Couldn't let him do that." Harrison rubbed his hand, trying to sooth the pain.

"Here, let me see it." Kelsi said, taking a hold of his tender left hand. She frowned. It had to be at least sprained, if not broken. "Come on, we need to get you home. It needs ice."

Harrison nodded slightly and walked next to Kelsi until they reached the carriage, which was already accompanied by their parents.

"Come kids." Marissa Nielson said, ushering her children into the wagon. "We need to get out of here before limbs swell anymore."

It didn't take long to get home since the Nielsens lived only five minutes from the field. But that didn't mean Marissa would wait to give her opinion on the ordeal.

"The nerve of those boys…" The mother started, her eyes mad. "What makes them think they can come here and disrupt everything that we started? They knocked down the entire barn! The Montezs must feel so unwelcome. After all we were building it for them, and now those boys come in and destroy our town's gift! No wonder they don't come down to often!"

Kelsi sighed at the ramble as she stepped out of the wagon and onto her dirt driveway. Her mother was an open mind and wouldn't let anyone go without her take on something. Thank goodness she got the quite, somber trait from her father and no social anything from her mother.

"Why don't you bake them a pie, dear?" Penn asked looking at Kelsi.

Marissa gasped. "Why on _earth_ would she bake those _dreadful _Cross brothers a pie?"

Harrison chuckled lowly. "I think he meant the Montez's, mother."

Penn nodded and continued, "After all, the barn did collapse under the pressure of the fight. Maybe it would make them feel better."

Kelsi smiled and nodded shortly. It was the least they could do. "I will."

Marissa clapped her hands together. "What a wonderful idea!"

"Terrific," Penn grinned. "Now, if nobody minds, I would like to get inside, and put ice on…well, everywhere." Marissa gasped once more, forgetting that they were outside.

"Yes, of course!" She braced an arm under his and led him to the door, afraid that if he were to go by himself that he could get hurt.

"Goodness." Kelsi frowned, taking site of Harrison's hand. "Come now, you hand is starting to swell more."

Harrison was led inside by his sister, and sat on the table side. Carefully, Kelsi pressed a bag full of ice on his knuckles. He groaned at the contact, but soon simmered down.

"Are you alright?"

He nodded. "I'm fine."

Kelsi smiled, small. "Good. I saw the way that fight turned out and it was scary. I saw many go towards you."

"I assure you, I'm okay." Harrison moved the ice around a bit before glancing back up at his sister. "I saw you talking to the Cross boy."

Kelsi had her back turned, gathering the items for the Montez's pie. When she heard this she froze. He'd seen that? She mentally kicked herself. The Cross boys and Harrison were not friends. Even friends of Harrison's didn't like them. So, it must've looked completely out of the ordinary to see a younger sister talking to the enemy.

She shifted uneasy in her skirt. "You saw that?" When after a moment of silence, she turned to see him staring at her, his eyes narrowed.

"I don't want you talking to any of them. Ever."

Kelsi nodded, defeated. Not that she wanted to talk to them, right? _Wrong. _For once, her heart was in control instead of her brain. _Did you see the way Jason looked at you? _She shook away the thoughts. Now was not the right place, nor time.

"Clear?" He always asked twice when he was serious.

"Yes." Kelsi assured. "I won't speak to them."

"Ever?" Maybe three times.

"Ever."

Harrison stood from his seat and grinned. He walked over to Kelsi and kissed her forehead. "Thanks for the ice, sis."

Kelsi smiled in return. "You're welcome. Now go get out of those muddy clothes and get some rest. You look beat."

"Sure thing." Harrison obeyed, and went up the stairs, into his room.

* * *

"And what's with y'all?" A soft voice asked as the boys entered the Cross cabin. It came from the far side of the room, next to the fire place.

"Nothin' kid." River mumbled, crashing down on the nearest couch. "Why would something be wrong?"

The female voice sighed lowly as the sound of a book could be heard closing. Nathan closed the door as all of the boys flowed in, and turned to stare at the person. He found his sister's eyes staring back at him. "Nothing."

Hannah looked upon her oldest brother knowingly, and crossed her arms over the pink dress she'd made only hours before. "Nothing? You all look like a heard of love sick bull-calves. Now, why on earth would I believe anything you say with those expressions?"

Max rolled his eyes at his older sister. Even if she was only a year older and young on her part, she acted just like their mother used to. It was very annoying. "Will you stop being nosy? Let us sleep for once." He kicked River's feet off of the end of the couch and sat down in that place. Seconds later, he let his head fall back on the soft surface.

"Well." Hannah huffed and glared at her younger brother. "Fine." She rose from the rocking chair, earning many looks from her brothers with exception of Max, and picked up the ends of her dress. "I'll see you all tomorrow." With that, she walked briskly towards the back of the house and into her room.

"Now what'd you go and do that for?" Trent asked, sitting in his sister's prior chair. "You know, she is a girl. She can help us with these things."

"And what do we need help with?" Max questioned, letting his head come back up to stair at Trent. "It's not like we're completely hopeless."

"Oh, right." Jason sighed, lying down on the bear skin rug. The boys took in a joy for hunting. It was a shock if they didn't have skins all over the house. "We all know that at least one girl down there caught each of our eyes. Tell me, honestly, would you know what to say to her if you ever saw her again?"

Max frowned. He guessed his brothers were right. Knowing the men down there, he'd just be left in the clearing. The little one who'd caught his eyes went by the name of Jane Evans, known by most as the younger sister of Sharpay, Sarah, and Ryan Evans. He had told her that she was one of the prettiest girls he'd ever seen and grinned in satisfaction once she blushed. But, once the fight broke out, he'd had fellows swinging at him such as her suitor Greg Matthews, Jane's father, and Harrison Nielson - the boyfriend to Jane's older sister, Sarah. Ryan Evans had attempted to go after him, but got caught up in a jolt with Trent. By the time that was over, Max stood victorious. It was just the look of hate that he earned from Jane as the female part of her family ran to the men. He knew by doing that, it was very well the last time she'd give him the time of day.

Now all he had to go by of remembrance was her blush and her free, fiery red hair.

"That's what I thought." Jason assumed, seeing the frown. "I don't think any of us would know what to say."

Nathan nodded in agreement. "Why don't we get some sleep for now. We can always think about this nonsense in the morning."

The brothers mumbled sorts of 'yes' and 'sure'. Before long, everyone was snoozing away.

* * *

**Hey guys! It's your fearless leader speaking. I just want to say thanks so much for reading and maybe reviewing this story. It'd mean a lot if you guys could stick around until the end? I've got some awesome idea for this story and I love it so much! It's based after my favorite movie of allll time, Seven Brides For Seven Brothers, only with some changes. :)  
**

**Much love you guys! **


End file.
